


Time's Up

by GrumpyWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, King of Hell, Supernatural - Freeform, hell hound, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyWriter/pseuds/GrumpyWriter
Summary: You sell your soul to Crowley, he ends up falling in love with you when your time is near.





	Time's Up

The time skips are a few months apart.  
...  
You walked in silence while gravel crunched underneath your shoes. The centre of the crossroads became closer and less foggy as you approached it. The cold fought   against you as you walked forward, you knelt down and gently placed an oblong box in the ground. It contained a small photo of yourself along with graveyard dirt and a black cat bone. You dug a small hole with your hands and placed the box in it, you scooped the dirt over the box and slowly stood up. You frowned when you saw nothing, you sighed as you continued to look around. 

"Hello darling." A man with a gruff British accent appeared in front of you. He wore an all black suit and a smirk on his face. 

"Are you....Lucifer?" You squinted and took a step back. 

"No, I'm Crowley, King Of Hell." He let out a scoff as he spread his arms out. 

"I thought Lucifer would be in charge of the whole 'soul' thing..." you wore a look of confusion. 

"Lucifer's too busy acting like a child having a tantrum, now, what pathetic reason are you selling your soul for?" Crowley shoved his hands into his pockets. 

"Well I," you scratched the back of your neck, "I'm very lonely...and I need a friend-" 

"You're selling your soul so I can be your new bestie?" Crowley let out a laugh. 

"That about sums it up" you bit your lip. Crowley paced back and forth before looking back at you. 

"One year, that's all I'm giving you" Crowley tapped his foot against the ground as he impatiently waited for your response. 

"That's it?! Only one year?" Your eyes widened and your jaw dropped. 

"Do we have a deal or not?" He rolled his eyes, Crowley clearly had more important things to deal with. 

"Y-yes.." you spoke with uncertainty. Crowley stepped closer to you and pressed his lips against yours, sealing the deal. 

Time skip

"I'm bored Crowley" you sat upon Crowley's throne with your legs and arms crossed. 

"This is Hell, what did you expect?" Crowley spoke sarcastically "and get off of there" he snapped at you, you quickly jumped down and stood awkwardly in front of him. 

"Here," Crowley handed you a weapon. "Go torture some demons if you're bored" 

You traced your fingers along the carvings in the blade while studying it carefully. You rolled your eyes before walking away. 

Time skip

Crowley walked to his throne, he pushed the door open and stopped dead in his tracks. The entire room was redecorated with paintings on the walls, there was a small table at the corner of the room with a bouquet of flowers placed in a vase in the centre of it. The other demons snickered at Crowley's reaction. 

"Bloody Hell?! What is this?!" Crowley walked around the room, ripping the paintings off the walls. He stomped up to you and dropped the paintings at your feet. 

"I thought we could redecorate, this place is a wreck." You shyly looked down and fiddled with your shirt. 

"How many times to I have to repeat this, THIS IS HELL." Crowley leant forward as he yelled, his face had turned red. "Where did you get all of this anyway?" 

"I have my ways.." you fiddled with the Demon-killing knife while smirking at the group of demons who by now, had stopped laughing at Crowley. Crowley spun around and snapped his fingers making all the decorations disappear along with the demons. 

Time skip

You bit into your bacon cheese burger and let out a sound of approval with other various 'MMM's'. 

"Stop being so over dramatic Y/N, it's just a burger." Crowley chuckled, he sat across from you in the small diner. 

"You're one to talk, you don't even eat, Fergus." You pushed another french fry into your mouth. 

"Fergus? Where did you hear that from?" He leant forward in his seat as he rose an eyebrow. 

"Who do you think?" You smirked and bit down into your burger. 

"Mother.." Crowley mumbled under his breath, making you snicker. 

"Or should I say..'Fergus MacLeod'" you spoke in your best Scottish accent causing Crowley to let out a laugh. 

"Are you sure that's exactly how my mother said it?" He smirked at you as you finished the rest of your fries. The two of you smiled before standing up and paying for the food. 

Time skip

The trees of the forest swayed with the wind as the two of you walked. Crowley gazed over at you, he studied all of the small features on your face, as if he was seeing you for the first time. 

"Where are we even going anyway?" Your eyes met with Crowley's.

"You'll see." He smiled at you. Crowley came to a stop when he heard a feint howl in the distance. "No..." he mumbled under his breath as he spun around. 

"Crowley what's going on?-" you were thrown to the ground by a massive Hell Hound. You took a few seconds to realize what was happening. 

Your time was up. 

A scream escaped from your lips as the Hell hound towered over you. The hound roughly placed its paw on top of your chest and sunk its claws into your flesh. 

"Juliet...stay. Down." Crowley stood there mortified as he pointed to the ground. As a response, the hound snarled at its former master. You let out a shrill scream as it begun to tear at your skin. 

"NO!" Crowley pulled out a knife and plunged it into the Hell Hounds chest, with a whimper, it fell lifelessly to the ground. Crowley ran up to you and lifted you into his lap. Blood leaked out of your open wounds while you gasped desperately for air. 

"I'm sorry...I could've broken the contract Y/N... I didn't realize" Crowley's eyes started to blur. 

"R-realize...what?" You coughed onto your hand and saw blood. 

"That I love you." Crowley quickly wiped a stray tear that had fallen down his cheek away. You smiled at him, blood covering your teeth, before letting your eyes fall shut. 

"Y/N?!" Crowley shook your limp body. After getting no response, he stood up. Crowley saw something shine underneath your body, he bent down and picked the object up and recognized it to be the Demon-killing knife he gave to you. With a slight smile tugging at his lips, Crowley tucked the knife into his coat pocket as more tears slid down his cheeks, and walked away. 

~End~


End file.
